An Angels Guiding Love
by alfabiteater
Summary: Leah is confused about her love life.
1. Letters From The Past

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these character's they belong to the mastermind that is Lurlene McDaniel.**_

_**Flames are welcome...**_

Leah ran a hand through her long hair, and winced as the baby began to cry again. She picked up her daughter, and began to rock her. "Come on, Lucy." She tried to soothe the infant.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." She sang softly.

"Lucy, my darling, I love you dearly. You are my only pride and joy. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, and I thank God you're not a boy." Now, Leah was making up words to that song.

Just as the baby fell asleep, the doorbell rang, and Lucy began to cry again. "Damn it!" Leah yelled, and took the screaming baby downstairs to answer the door.

She opened it, and found her boyfriend, Alan, standing on the doorstep. "Well, hello there." He kissed her cheek.

"Hi." She sighed, exasperatedly.

"Nice to see you, too." Alan sat on the couch.

"You rang the doorbell... remember my rule?" Leah sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Oh. Sorry." He said. "No ringing the doorbell. Come in through the back door."

"Yeah. Please do it next time." Leah bounced the baby in her arms.

"How's Lucy?" Alan asked.

"Are you kidding?" Leah was not laughing.

Alan took Lucy from her mother and began to pace the floors with her. "Go take a shower... No offense." He said to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, thanks." Leah ran upstairs and showered quickly.

When she came back down there was mail in the slot. She picked it up, and scanned the parchments. "Bill, bill, junk, magazine, bill, oh look an actual letter." She placed everything else on the table, and tore open the envelope.

_Dear Leah,_

_It's Charity. I have wanted to talk to you for so long, so I decided to write to you. I hope you still live at this address. It would be a shame for some stranger to read my letter. Ethan says hello, by the way. _

_I hope you are doing well. I am. Jonas and I are expecting our third child this autumn. Our first was a boy. We named him Gabriel. Our second was a girl. We named her Claire. Both are excited about having another sibling. If it is a boy, we are going to name him Lucas, and if it is a girl, we are going to name her Eleanor._

_Have you found a husband, yet? Jonas is great. I love him truly. He is wonderful with our children. They love him, yet they respect him as well. Gabe is eight, and he helps Jonas every morning. Claire is only five, but she likes to help me bake._

_Ethan would like to add a note for you at the bottom of my letter. I hope you do not mind, but knowing you as I think I do, I do not think you will. Look at me. I sound confused. I hope you understand that sentence._

_Jonas and I plan to have another child after this one, and we want to name it after Rebekah, but we do not know how if it is a boy. Maybe Robert, but I will have to look up the meaning of that to make sure it is biblical._

_I just looked up Robert, and I cannot name my son that it means "Bright Fame", and the Amish do not take kindly to that, as you well know by now. Let's see Rebekah means "Bound", so I will find a matching male name. There are none. Well, maybe another form of Rebekah. I cannot find anything, so I guess I will pray for a girl._

_Leah, it was nice to write to you, and I hope you will write me in return, but as of now, I have to go prepare dinner. I hope that I will here from you. Goodbye._

_Charity Longacre_

_**Dear Leah,**_

**_I am writing to tell you how I have been. I just hope that Martha does not find out. Though she is not supposed to be, she is very possessive and jealous._**

_**As you can probably tell, I am married to Martha, but she is sick, Leah, very sick. She has found a lump on her right breast. She has cancer, and will not go to the doctor. I don't know how to help her, and I can't stand watching her die.**_

_**I have been baptized, but I cannot deal with the pain anymore. God thinks it is funny to mock my pain. He has made me fall in love twice, and twice, he has taken love away from me. I should not speak of God this way, but I feel that this is how it is.**_

_**I have a child with her, or should I say almost. She was pregnant, and because she would not go to the doctor's for her cancer, she has a miscarriage. My baby died in her womb.**_

_**We buried the 14 ounce infant in our backyard. Her name was Diana. Divine is its meaning. I feel terribly asking God for his help while I do not know if I can trust him. I want him to help ease Martha's pain, and I want him to help console me.**_

_**Leah, it would be great to see you again. Please, write a letter in return to me as well as Charity. I miss you, Leah. You are my best friend. Goodbye.**_

_**Ethan Longacre**_

Leah wiped a stray tear from her cheek, and folded the paper. "Honey, can you take Lucy for a walk? I need to write these people back without any interruptions." She asked Alan.

"Of course. Lucy and I will go to the bookstore so I can pick you up your birthday present, and maybe buy myself that new novella." Alan said as he pulled a light jacket on Lucy. It was spring, but not warm enough to go out without a sweater of some sort.

"Thank you." She kissed him.

Leah sat at her desk, and began writing one of the hardest letters ever.

_Dear Charity,_

_How wonderful! I am so happy for you. I hope you and Jonas live long fulfilling lives, and that all your children come out healthy._

_I do not have a husband, but I do have a boyfriend. His name is Alan, and I love him. I addition to him, I have a new baby to care for. Her name is Lucille Jalen. Lucille means "Light", and Jalen means "Bird of Light". She is my little light from God. I call her Lucy or Lucy J._

_I plan on naming a child, if I have another one, after Rebekah as well, but right now I am going to go write your brother because Alan and Lucy will be home shortly. Your turn to write me._

_Love, Leah_

_**Ethan,**_

_**How are you? I was so happy to get your letter. I am glad to hear that you have found a wife, and very, very sorry to hear the circumstances you are going through. I do hope you find god in your heart, Ethan Longacre.**_

_**I have found love, but I am not yet married. I do have a bastard daughter. Her name is Lucy. I know it isn't approved by your customs to be fornicating out of wedlock, but I did, and I apologize to god every night and every day for it, but I am happy that I have her.**_

**_Please, let Martha know that God is with her, and people's prayers are going out to her... namely mine, but you don't want her to know that you contacted me, so just say people's. I hope she gets better. Please, keep me up to date. It would be great to see you too, but the timing just isn't working. And, Ethan, you're my best friend, too._**

_**Love, Leah**_

Leah ran her fingers through her hair, and folded the papers. She put them each in an envelope addressed to Charity; so that no one would know that she and Ethan had contact.

As she put the letter in the mail box out front of her house, she began to cry. She felt bad for Ethan, happy for Charity, and confused for herself. If there was a one and only for every person, and Alan was hers, then why did these feelings for Ethan keep coming back?

_**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Review please.**_


	2. Split Second Decisions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the works of Lurlene McDaniel in any form other than book form…**_

_**Flames are openly welcome seeing as winter is approaching rapidly…**_

_**Jamie Lynn: As of right now, no one knows who Lucy's father is… it is going to be a surprise… it ties into the story I promise.**_

_**km: I don't know… I think so, but I couldn't remember his last name, so thanks… um, she did sign it Longacre for a reason though. That is how Leah knows her. Even my sister's friend still signs her maiden name in letters to her friends, so it is just a comfort thing.**_

_**Dearest Leah,**_

_**Martha has died. I know I say it so abruptly, but she is gone to God's kingdom. Depression has consumed me entirely. I have no one to hug or hold or even love anymore.**_

**_My mother is stopping over everyday to give me food, but I do not eat it. There is no point. I just am no longer hungry. Not for food, nor for life._**

_**I wish, Leah that you would come to see me. I know the timing is wrong, but it would be a blessing for my best friend to be with me through my hour of need. Please promise to think about it.**_

_**I am going to go lay down now. I am tired. Goodbye.**_

_**Ethan Longacre.**_

_Ethan,_

_I do want to come see you. _

Leah scratched out her words, and grabbed her car keys. She placed Lucy in her car seat, and left a note on the door for Alan.

_Alan,_

_I am going to see Ethan. I am sorry it is such short notice, but his wife died, and he needs a friend. I will be back as soon as I can._

_Love, Leah._

Leah began driving, and turned on the radio. She was scared, excited, and nervous all at once, but it was the best feeling she ever had.

_**Author's Note: I know its short, and I'm sorry, but it worked to stop it there… ok… I will update ASAP… promise.**_


	3. Thanks For Your Charity

After three hours of driving, Leah pulled her red sedan into the very long driveway with the mailbox marked "Longacre". Ethan's parent's lived here, and could tell Leah how to get to Ethan's house. The young girl got out of her car, and grabbed her daughter from the back seat. Lucy cried softly as Leah carried her up to the large brown house. "It's okay, Luce." She cooed as she banged softly on the door.

The door was opened slowly by Charity. "LEAH?!" She squealed.

"In the flesh." Leah replied, hugging Charity with one arm.

Charity ushered Leah in around her very pregnant stomach. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ethan sent me a letter about Martha, and I felt like he could use a friend." Leah answered as a little girl ran into the kitchen.

"Mother, Grandfather said to hurry up for the next scipture." The young girls blonde braids were disheveled, and her dress dirty.

"Eleanor, where are your manners? Can you not see that I am speaking with a friend?" Charity moved the girls face to look at Leah.

"Sorry, Mother. How do you do?" Eleanor curtsied to Leah.

"Fine. Thank you." Leah replied.

"Now, tell Grandfather that I will be there momentarily, please." Charity guided the girls body back to the living room.

"Does Ethan know you are here?" Charity asked.

"No. I wanted it to be a surprise." Leah rocked the infant in her arms.

"Oh. This must be Lucy." Charity hovered over the baby, and smiled.

"Her eyes are beautiful." Charity said. "She is beautiful."

"Thank you." was Leah's reply. "Could you tell me how to get to Ethan's?"

"Of course." Charity gave LEah the directions, and then bid farewell to her friend.

Leah placed Lucy back into her carseat, and buckled her in. She then got into the driver's seat, and started up the car. She backed out of the driveway, and followed the directions Charity had given her. By the time she arrived at Ethan's home the sun was beginning to set. She got Lucy out of the back seat, and made her way to the front door. She heard a horse whinney, and she jumped. Her knock on the door was so soft that she barely heard it, and she knew that Ethan wouldn't have. She knocked again, but still there was no response. Charity had tols her that he was home, so Leah began to worry about her friend. "ETHAN!" Leah screamed, and Lucy began to cry. "Ethan, it's Leah!"

Not thirty seconds after the words had left her mouth the door swung open, and revealed an older, tired, depressed looking Ethan with a smile on his face.


End file.
